


how to be thoroughly embarrassed by your uncle in twenty minutes or less.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: captured moments. [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: “Ben, you are avoiding my question,” Luke said, drawing Ben's attention from where Rey was at another table to his uncle sitting in front of him.“I am indeed,” Ben said, shaking his head.  “It's a ludicrous one.”“Asking if you are bringing your girlfriend to your grandfather's birthday party is not ludicrous,” Luke said firmly.  “It is a serious question, especially since we need to finalize plans for it.”or:  Luke's having dinner with Ben in the café, he wants to know if Ben plans on bringing Rey to Anakin's birthday party, and then a subject comes up that leaves Ben completely embarrassed.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: captured moments. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602691
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	how to be thoroughly embarrassed by your uncle in twenty minutes or less.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about the fact that there was no update to this one shot series last week. My father had heart surgery on Friday and I was just fully occupied by that. Happy to report that the surgery was successful and that he's going to be okay, but it was a very stressful and traumatizing experience. I promise you two one shots this week to make up for it. Sorry this is kinda short though.
> 
> Your usual reminder that there are new one shots in this series posted every Monday and/or Friday.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy!

“Ben, you are avoiding my question,” Luke said, drawing Ben's attention from where Rey was at another table to his uncle sitting in front of him. 

“I am indeed,” Ben said, shaking his head. “It's a ludicrous one.”

“Asking if you are bringing your girlfriend to your grandfather's birthday party is not ludicrous,” Luke said firmly. “It is a serious question, especially since we need to finalize plans for it.”

“I know that Grandpa managed to talk Grandma and Mama out of a huge party, but that does not mean that it's an appropriate place to bring Rey,” Ben countered back.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Would you start acting like the thirty-five-year-old man that you are and fucking admit that you're in a committed relationship please before you fuck it all up?”

“I am not going to fuck anything up,” Ben muttered, picking up his menu and blocking Luke with it. “What are you going to order?”

“Benjamin, I am trying to help you. And if you don't talk to Rey about this party, then I will do so for you.”

Ben lowered his menu. “You cannot be serious.”

“I am dead serious,” Luke said. “You need to realize that you're in a relationship, that part of being in a relationship means you bring your girlfriend as a date to parties, and that the entire family is expecting you to bring your girlfriend to this party in particular.”

Ben closed his eyes and took five deep breaths. “I'm terrified.”

“I can tell. But everyone is terrified at the beginning of relationships, and everyone is terrified the first time they bring their significant other home to meet the family. I was so nervous the first time I let Mom and Dad meet Mara that I could barely speak. It's part of relationships.”

“It's never been this way for me before,” Ben said softly. “I have had absolutely no problems letting you all meet previous girlfriends.”

“But Rey is different,” Luke said, and Ben opened his eyes to find his uncle had a smile on his face. “And that's a very good thing.”

“Why is that a good thing?”

“Because it means you might have found the one,” Luke said, reaching for his soda. “And everyone has been hoping that this would happen for you someday, and sooner rather than later too. We're thrilled for you, Ben. We just want the chance to get to know Rey too.”

Ben swallowed hard and set his menu down, picking up his coffee and taking three long sips. “I want to,” he said quietly. “But I don't want to force my family on her, and Mama and Grandma have already embarrassed me enough. I don't want to add Grandpa and Dad onto that too.”

“Dad and Han are not going to embarrass you,” Luke said, rolling his eyes. “Dad will want to ask her about London and Han will just be glad that she's there. That's it.”

“I don't want Grandpa asking her about London,” Ben said quickly. “I don't know what it is, but there is something that happened, and I'm pretty sure it involves her parents and London based on what she's said, and I don't want her to have any bad memories dragged up while we're there. If I bring her.”

Luke looked over at Rey for a moment before turning back to Ben. “You haven't met her parents yet?”

“I'm not sure she has parents anymore,” Ben murmured. “And I am letting her tell me about them on her own terms, on her own time. There is some reason she ended up here with her grandfather and I don't know what that is, and I'm not about to pressure her into telling me.”

Luke nodded. “Then I'll make sure Dad doesn't spend a lot of time asking her about London. But you need to bring her to this party.”

“I'm not bringing Rey to the party.”

“I meant what I said about bringing it up with her myself,” Luke said seriously. “And I will embarrass the fuck out of you when I do that.”

Ben closed his eyes again, taking another seven deep breaths. “Fine. I will talk to Rey about the party.”

“And you're doing it the next time she comes over to the table.”

Ben's eyes shot open. “No way. I'll do it at my apartment tonight.”

Luke raised an eyebrow at that. “Your apartment tonight?”

Ben sighed heavily. “I shouldn't have said that.”

“No, you most definitely should have said that,” Luke declared. “What does that mean?”

Ben sat there for a moment before sighing again. “Rey has been spending the night at my apartment.”

“How many times has this happened?” 

“I don't know.”

“Yes, you do.”

Ben took eight deep breaths and had four long sips of coffee. “It's been happening every night for the past six weeks.”

Luke's jaw dropped in shock. “What?”

Ben just nodded. “I made room in my dresser for some of her clothes.”

Luke blinked a couple of times. “And you still won't admit that she's your girlfriend?”

“She's my girlfriend,” Ben forced himself to say. “I just don't like acknowledging that.”

Luke shook his head. “Rey must have the patience of a saint. How's the sex?”

Ben nearly choked on a sip of coffee. “Luke!”

“What?” Luke asked, laughing. “I'm curious.”

Ben reached for his glass of water and drank half the glass down. “We aren't having sex.”

“Don't bullshit me, Ben. Answer my question.”

“I did answer your question. We're not having sex.”

Luke stared across the table at him. “She's been spending every night of the last six weeks at your apartment and what, you're just going to bed?”

“I didn't say that,” Ben pointed out. “But it's not sex.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Are you undressed?”

Ben took nine deep breaths. “Yes.”

“Is she making you come?”

“I am not having this conversation,” Ben said quickly, picking up his menu and blocking Luke out with it again.

“Which means yes,” Luke laughed. “And you don't think that's sex? It might not have gone to the full act yet, but I hate to break it to you, Ben, that's sex.”

Ben sat there for a few moments before putting the menu down and glaring at Luke. “Can we please stop talking about this now? This is the last thing on earth I want to be discussing with my uncle.”

“Better me than Leia, and trust me, she's more than curious as to whether this has been happening or not,” Luke said, picking up his menu. “Mom is too.”

Ben groaned and buried his face in his hands, and that's how Rey found him when she approached the table a minute later. “Hey, Luke. Glad you could join Ben this evening.”

“It's good to see you, Rey,” Luke said, pushing his chair back and standing up. “Just give me my usual. I'll be right back.”

Rey reached out and tangled her fingers in Ben's hair. “Honey? You alright?”

Ben sat there for a moment before looking up at her, and damn, just the sight of her made everything in the world okay. 

And that was the moment that Ben realized that he was in love with her.

That thought terrified him.

“Fine,” he forced himself to say. “Luke was just asking questions that he has no business having the answers to.”

“Something tells me that he got some answers out of you though,” Rey said, tucking a lock of hair behind Ben's ear. “You're bright red right now.”

Ben ran his hands over his face and tried to smile at her. “They weren't willingly given, I promise you that.”

Rey laughed and bent down, kissing Ben deeply. “He wanted to know if we are having sex, didn't he?”

Ben swallowed hard but nodded. “I tried to avoid the subject but...”

“It's okay. Poe, Finn, and Rose want answers out of me all the time, and sometimes I just snap and give them some to get them to shut up. This is part of being in a relationship where there are nosy friends and family involved.” Rey smiled at him. “So long as you're not giving out details, I don't mind your uncle knowing that we have sex.”

“We haven't,” Ben said weakly.

“Not all the way, no. But what we're doing is sex,” Rey said, kissing him again before standing up. “Do you know what you want to order? I can go put Luke's in and come back and get yours later if you want.”

Ben realized that Luke had purposefully left the table to give him the chance to ask Rey to the party himself, and he took eleven deep breaths before answering. “My grandfather's eightieth birthday is coming up, and my family is throwing a party for him. Would you like to attend the party with me? You can say no. That's fine.”

Rey smiled brilliantly. “I'd love to go. I can't wait to meet the rest of your family.”

Ben felt something loosen in his chest. “Really?”

“Of course, baby,” Rey said, bending down to kiss him again. “And it'll be okay. I promise.”

Ben forced himself to nod. “They're going to embarrass the fuck out of me at this party.”

“That's alright. I'll still go home with you,” Rey said, looking up when she heard her name be called out. “I'll be back to get your order in a few minutes, okay?”

“Just give me my usual,” Ben said, and Rey nodded and wrote that down in her order book. 

“Then I'll have the food out shortly.” 

Rey walked away and Luke returned to the table a few moments later, looking at Ben. “Well?”

“Rey is coming to the party with me,” Ben said, reaching for his coffee. “And we are not ever discussing what we were just discussing again or I will throw this coffee in your face.”

Luke laughed. “It's just sex, Ben. But fine. I am glad you manned up and asked her. Now the whole family will be together.”

“Rey is not part of the family,” Ben pointed out.

“Not yet, she's not, but don't you dare tell me that the thought hasn't crossed your mind.”

Ben closed his eyes and thought about how he now lived for Rey's smile. He wanted to see that smile every single day until the day he died.

That thought terrified him.

“How are the paintings coming?” Ben asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

Luke just shook his head but took pity on his nephew. “They're going great. Can I tell you about my inspiration? It's this tree on the university campus.”

Ben nodded in relief. “Can't wait to hear about it.”


End file.
